


second verse

by Hymn



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, M/M, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, julia mentions, omg yuuri, pls lemme know if i missed tagging something!, reincarnation stuff, the dogged pursuit of adelbert's heart, this is mostly me just having EMOTIONS about adelbert ok??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: In the love ballad of Adelbert’s life, he had most certainly not been expecting this.





	second verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вторая попытка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961946) by [Lavender_Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime)



> springkink prompt

Yuuri looked embarrassed, but determined – a combination that Adelbert, with a wry kind of humor to the acknowledgement, was beginning to understand usually meant bad things were about to occur. Or, at the very least, heart problems for all involved. Adelbert did his best to mentally brace himself.

“Look,” the young king said stoutly, “will it help if you…if you, um…well. If you make love to me?” Yuuri’s face was on fire, and he wasn’t exactly looking Adelbert in the eye – probably a good thing; Adelbert himself wasn’t certain as to what would have shown – and was scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. His shoulders were set, though, and his feet were firm on the ground, square in front of him. “Will that be enough?”

Adelbert couldn’t quite think to answer; even _Julia_ hadn’t…

He was silent too long, apparently, because Yuuri glanced up at him in a beautifully timid way, beneath his lashes, and huffed a little. His arms slid sullenly over his chest, and he grumbled, “What? Jeez, it’s not like I’m a little kid, you know! I _do_ know what sex is.”

Adelbert was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. He didn’t know whether to laugh in the kid’s face, or punch him. “Oh?” he growled instead. He leaned closer, walked Yuuri the few steps back into a tree; pressed his hand firmly on the bark above the black haired, black eyed boy’s head. It was very easy to loom over him, ridiculously so. He was a slim slip of a boy, barely anything there. 

“Make love?” he continued, glaring into Yuuri’s wide, black eyes. “Why would I want to _make love_?”

“Er.” Yuuri blinked those big eyes at him, and frowned, and reached a finger out to poke at Adelbert’s chest, like that could move him. The kid’s entire face twitched at the solid steel of Adelbert’s muscle, and instead he brought his finger to his mouth, to nurse sullenly. Adelbert’s libido gave a ferocious snarl, awakened by Yuuri’s offer, and brutally teased. 

Leaning closer, still, until Yuuri’s eyebrows were rising a bit nervously, Adelbert asked, once more, “Why?”

“Well. You never married Julia, right? And I can’t imagine you would, you know, tarnish her honor, and stuff. So you probably, er. Right, anyway. I figure that’s probably one of your biggest regrets. And I was wondering if it would make you happier if you could make love to me, at least. Same soul, right?” Yuuri smiled, helpfully. “Maybe it could be kind of like saying goodbye, finally!”

For a long moment, Adelbert truly had nothing to say, and then the tree behind Yuuri exploded in a shower of splinters and sawdust. Yuuri yelped, and fell onto his ass, and Adelbert followed him around, grabbed his arm and twisted him around to press him back to front, plastered to Adelbert. He was so small, as small as Julia had been, but in a different way. Adelbert could feel the muscles in his arm, long and capable and flexing under his fingers, felt the lack of curves, and instead the colt lines of a young boy who would someday grow into a damned fine man.

He pressed Yuuri back, so that he could feel his erection even through their pants; leaned forward so he could murmur into Yuuri’s ear, “You damned, fucking tease. I could take you right now. You couldn’t stop me, oh great and powerful Maou. I could hold you down and take you just like this, and you wouldn’t be strong enough to stop me.”

Yuuri shivered, and leaned back tentatively in Adelbert’s embrace. “You’re right,” said Yuuri, surprisingly calm for the position he was in. “You could. You could probably crush me with one hand. But you wouldn’t.”

“Hah.”

And Yuuri _laughed_. “You couldn’t,” he said, so sure and confident – not in himself, but in _Adelbert_. “Your soul is too gentle for that.”

And the worst of it, Adelbert decided ruefully, with the both of them on their knees, the blonde still half hard and hungry for the slim, peacefully smiling boy in his arms, was that Yuuri was _right_. He let the young king go, fall forward away and pause for a moment, back so vulnerable and open to Adelbert, before turning around to eye him in puzzlement. 

His face was so expressive, so readily trusting and earnest. Different from Julia, he decided. Julia was expressive and trusting and earnest, but she was cautious, too, restrained and wary, to an extent. This boy was the epitome of reckless, sometimes.

Adelbert stood up, and dusted off his knees, readjusted his sword. Cleared his throat with a slight flush to his cheeks, and said, “Look, brat. Don’t let me hear about you propositioning yourself to anyone else, got it?” He added, sarcastically, “At least the whores get money for it.”

“And STDs,” Yuuri muttered, blushing anew, and they didn’t say anything else about it as they walked back to camp, though Adelbert had to very surreptitiously adjust himself along the way. It was going to be a long night.

*

Maybe he felt sorry for him, or responsible. Maybe the kid had finally learned some sense – though Adelbert deeply and ardently doubted that – and was keeping an eye on him. But he came periodically, after that first incident; just stumbled alone into Adelbert’s camp, ruefully lost and confused, face crumpling into relief and pleasure every time he caught sight of Adelbert. It was…most disconcerting.

“That’s dangerous,” Adelbert warned him in the beginning. “It won’t be any skin off my back if you get lost, and die, you know. I won’t protect you, out here.”

Yuuri smiled at him, and said: “That’s okay! That’s why I brought Morgif with me!”

Adelbert took a good look at the moaning and grinning skull on the sword, and sighed. “Tch. Don’t go far,” he mumbled. “It’ll take longer for me to get to your side, if you do.”

*

Surprisingly enough, it took about three visits for that to occur, and when it did, it was Adelbert who got hurt, and Yuuri who protected him. Yuuri kind of gloated, until Adelbert offered to spar with him, if he was so keen on showing off his skills; Yuuri had shut up pretty quickly after that one.

*

“Look,” said Yuuri with a furrowed brow and intense look. “It’s not like I can’t cook! I can, honest. And I don’t mind. I should pull my weight around here, after all.”

Keenan poked the dead stag crumpled on the ground with his foot, and offered, “He has a point.”

“No,” Adelbert said, “he’s a captive, not a guest.”

“A _willing_ captive,” Yuuri pointed out with a triumphant finger. “And one who’s tired of using up all your hospitality.” He planted his fists on both hips, and gave Adelbert glower for glower. 

Keenan took out his knife, and poked the stag absently with that. “It’s not like he doesn’t practically live here part time, anyway.”

Yuuri nodded. “Give it up, Adelbert! You’d think you’d get use to it after half a year, you know.”

It was hard to keep it up against Yuuri. Adelbert groaned inwardly, knowing him well enough, now, to know that the boy-king would sulk and pout if he didn’t get his way, and would probably actually feel a little guilty about it, to boot. Adelbert turned a glare onto Keenan, for his quiet support of their little interloper. “Fine,” he gritted out.

Yuuri clapped his hands together, and beamed. “Yay!”

“But,” Adelbert added, smirking. “You have to skin it, too.”

“…oh, _gross_!”

*

Sometimes, when the nights were especially nice, cool and dry an enjoyable, they’d sleep outside, instead of in their makeshift tents. Adelbert would sit up on watch, and trace the way the moonlight gilded Yuuri’s face softly like an angel. He was an agitated sleeper, and shifted to and fro; slept like he did everything else: earnestly and recklessly. 

Adelbert didn’t need any stars in the sky to make the night beautiful and bright.

*

“Ah, hold still, damn it!” Yuuri scowled at him, and rolled up his sleeves. “This calls for Doctor Yuuri!”

“Go away,” Adelbert snapped. 

“Not until you let me look at it!”

“It’s _nothing_!”

Yuuri huffed, and stomped up to Adelbert, poking him stubbornly in the chest. “It is _too_ something. Now let me see it.” Yuuri face softened, as if he could see the way that pride made Adelbert reluctant. “Please?”

There was a distinct problem that Adelbert was beginning to identify. It was becoming harder and harder to say no to flashing, expressive black eyes. “…Fine.”

With a sigh, Adelbert rolled up his sleeve, and reluctantly showed the young king the little bruise on his arm he’d taken from Yuuri’s stave. Yuuri took his arm in his hands, cupping the broad and scarred forearm in slender fingers. Frowning, he turned Adelbert this way anddd that. 

“It’s just a bruise,” Adelbert said, unable to help laughing a little at Yuuri’s face. With his other hand, he reached up and scruffed a hand through Yuuri’s soft black hair. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve suffered worse.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri commented, and then leaned forward, and gave his bruise a soft, lingering kiss. Adelbert felt like he’d been struck by lightning, his breath seizing in his chest. “All better,” Yuuri smiled, eyes creasing, and Adelbert could only watch as he turned to go. Warmth spread through his arm, and when Adelbert looked own, the bruise was gone.

*

It was dark in the woods, dark and quiet. Adelbert and Yuuri stood easily next to each other, watching. An owl hooted and flew through the night, chasing after mice. 

Yuuri looked up at him, with a curious expression, half hidden in darkness. “You know, it was a year ago exactly that I first sought you out.”

“Was it?” Adelbert smiled, and got out his sword to polish it. “Imagine that.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri grinned. He nudged Adelbert, leaning in close to the warmth of his side. Adelbert watched him from his peripheral vision as the young man tugged his cloak until it wrapped around his shoulders, too. There was peaceful, blue-drenched silence for a while, an then Yuuri shifted, an asked, without malice, “Do you miss her?”

Adelbert pause, and thought about it. He didn’t look at Yuuri, and went back to polishing his blade as he answered. “Not like I used to.”

“Oh.” Yuuri paused, and then settle in a little closer, made himself snug and comfortable. Adelbert smiled, and let him. “That’s…good.”

*

“Yo,” the demon king called, same trusting smile as it had always been, and though it still made Adelbert twitch a bit, and his head to ache in frustration, he didn’t draw his sword, and was even past glaring. 

“Catch another rabbit for supper,” he called to Keenan, “we’ve ourselves a willing captive once more, tonight.” Keenan leered, a little, but nodded, and went, well used to this routine. Adelbert turned back to Yuuri, who was making himself at home, greeting Adelbert’s horse as he tied up his own. Morgif made pleased noises at Yuuri’s side.

Adelbert crossed his arms, and gave the still young king a look. “You must be getting very adept at sneaking past Weller. Your visits are getting more and more frequent.” A deliberate pause. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Er. I have my ways?” Yuuri shrugged, looking torn between sheepish and pleased. “Maybe I’m getting inventive in my old age,” he grinned. Adelbert snorted. “Whaaat? I’m old enough to be king,” Yuuri began, a look in his eyes and on his face as he watched the large blonde man move around the campsite silently. “I’m old enough to choose which path to take. I’m old enough to get married.”

Adelbert couldn’t hold in a scowl, at that. “How is your fiancé?”

“Um.” Yuuri winced. “How about we…not talk about that one, actually, hm?”

“Trouble in paradise, eh?” Adelbert laughed, and eventually had to stop prowling the campsite. There was only so much to do at a settled site, when all there was were trees and trees and bugs for miles. Keenan would have been far off, by then, heading towards the meadow. He wouldn’t be back until sundown, most like.

Yuuri huffed at him, and sulked a little. “I’d hardly have called our relationship _paradise_ , you know.”

Adelbert shrugged, and leaned against a tree trunk, watching the little king, who was absently petting his horse’s mane with a soft frown. Yuuri didn’t look embarrassed this time, and was quietly determined, as opposed to suicidally so, but Adelbert, thanks to Yuuri’s visits, knew enough about him to brace himself for whatever was about to come out of the kid’s mouth.

“You know,” Yuuri said, fingers fiddling with long, silky strands of horse hair. “My offer still stands.” He looked up beneath his black lashes again, and through his black bangs with those black eyes. It was a wonder he didn’t look as pale as death like that, coupled with his equally black attire. But he was dark, a working tan, from being outside, seeing to affairs of the state, or practicing swordsmanship, or just enjoying the sun. He was dark, and he was beautiful.

Adelbert smirked, even though he could already feel lust uncurling inside of him; lust and want and need and a very scary feeling that reminded him of Julia: something a little like love. “I wouldn’t want to tarnish your virtue,” he mocked.

Yuuri grimaced, and laughed. “I’m a demon king! I don’t have any virtue.” He grinned, and it was like the sun shining warm and gentle down on Adelbert’s soul. “You’re not going to make me beg, are you? Because, uh, that’d be really embarrassing, and I don’t think I’m supposed to beg anyone, actually.”

“Shut up,” Adelbert grumbled, and pushed off his tree. Walking closer to Yuuri, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he was tired of just watching. He wanted Yuuri, ached for him at night, and missed him when he was gone. It was like a bad love ballad. “If I do this, it sure as hell won’t be a good bye. It won’t be for Julia.”

Yuuri, next to him, was just a little bigger than Julia, now, bigger and darker and brighter, a harsher, stronger light. He didn’t love Julia any less, and he didn’t exactly love Yuuri any more. But he loved them both, individually, and Adelbert didn’t see a problem in that; it was hard to believe that Yuuri would, either.

“Okay,” Yuuri said, beaming a little sheepishly at him. “I was hoping you’d say that, actually.”

*

The oil, technically, was for his sword, but it was clean, and safe, and all he had on hand. They didn’t bother with the tent; though they pulled out the pallet and blankets and laid down the cloaks. Adelbert couldn’t quite get all of his limbs to fit on at the same time, but Yuuri fit there nicely, blinking trustingly up at him from his back. 

“You done this before?” Adelbert asked, gruffly, one large hand cupping the side of Yuuri’s face. 

“Eheh. No?”

Laughing slightly, Adelbert nodded, and trailed his fingers down Yuuri’s neck, to unsnap the hooks, there. Yuuri’s neck fit easily into the curve of Adelbert’s fingers. “Good,” Adelbert growled, and smirked in pleasure when it made the young king shiver and blush, and curl his fingers demandingly into Adelbert’s clothes.

*

The easiest way to go about it, really, was to scoop Yuuri up and sit him on Adelbert’s lap. So that was exactly what Adelbert did, after a leisurely time marking Yuuri’s long, arching neck, and his nipples. There was a spot just under the left ribcage that made Yuuri make the most delightful noise.

Heat was pooling hungrily inside of Adelbert, though, his pulse loud in his ears, sweat making his skin prickle. His throat felt tight, and his heart about to burst. Yuuri was gorgeous, and beautiful, an sweet, recklessly asking for more, and giving just as much as he received.

“I knew it’d be like this with you,” Adelbert whispered into sweaty, tangled black hair, shuddering at the whines that were catching in Yuuri’s throat as he spread his legs on either side of Adelbert. Even like this, Adelbert was taller, cupped the entire back of Yuuri’s head into one hand an brought him into a messy, gently hungry kiss, a wet slide of tongues and lips an soft moans. 

Yuuri was already worked open, slick and as ready as either of them could stand to wait. Even still, Adelbert was a little worried he’d split him open; he didn’t want to hurt Yuuri, wanted this to be good, so good.

“Please,” Yuuri begged into his ear, hands grasping at him, body writhing gently on his. Adelbert’s cock slipped between Yuuri’s ass cheeks, slid along his crack, and they both gave a great groan. “Please!”

Adelbert could not have denied him for anything in that moment.

*

It was hot and almost too tight, and wonderful. Yuuri swallowed him in, consumed him whole and raw, and Adelbert burned inside of him, wishing he could stay forever. It didn’t take either of them long, but Adelbert thought that there was an eternity in that moment, and he found himself hoping that Yuuri was ready for a permanent situation. Something would have to be done about the fiancé, but that was okay. Adelbert could be very patient and persistent when he wanted to be.

Because Adelbert found more than absolution, or closure, in Yuuri. He found love, and life, and a new beginning.


End file.
